Dragon Tears
by ChrissieV
Summary: Everybody thought it would be a normal mission... It should have been a normal mission, but something went terribly wrong! Someone dear to them goes mad and they have to fight the one, who is their best friend, teammate, even for someone her loved one... What can stop the fury of the dragon?
1. Chapter 1

"_Natsu listen, this is something you should never forget" Igneel spoke. Natsu looked up in curiosity. "Dragons always have one thing that they never want to lose and do anything to protect that thing. And if they couldn't save that one thing, they will get massive power, but there is a back slash the dragons will go crazy because of the pain here" Igneel pointed with his large finger at Natsu's heart. "Why do I have to know this? And what is that one thing? And why is that power so bad?" Natsu asked. Igneel sighed "That power is dark, full of regret and suffer. This important and that one thing is Important to every living being…." Natsu was now getting impatient "What's that one thing?!" he asked again. "You will know when you meet the person" Igneel spoke, laid Natsu next to him and Natsu fell asleep with still that single question in his head._

-Years Later-

In a dark castle faraway from Magnolia, far away from the human world, deep in dark woods with big mountains surrounding and keeping the vulnerable creatures away from this dangers place. The woods are in a total silence, only make one sound and you would be attacked. The "strongest" team from Fairy Tail was in this place, they had walked miles in complete silence to get at the castle. Maybe you think that's the worst thing in this mission but at this moment the worst thing that could happen happened...

The mission itself wasn't really hard, not a S rank worth. "Go in to the Shadow woods and find the castle. Look if there are people who are trapped or lost, if there are save them and bring them home." That's what the paper said, not so hard. Right? Totally wrong!

I hoped that I never had to say this but the "strongest" team of Fairy Tail has a hard time fighting. The one they have to fight is not a enemy, no, they want to save him from his nature, there enemy is... Natsu!

Why they have to fight him? I will tell you.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and of course Happy and Charla just defeated many monster and weird creatures. Everybody was exhausted and some wounded even our pink haired dragon slayer. They were in the middle of the dark castle. Nobody was in the castle nor the shadow woods, that was kind of a relief 'cause they had no energy to save them but now they're stuck in the castle. They all were sitting on the table in the middle of the room, it was for sure the table would break, but the question was "When will it break?" the mages were too tired to care, they just stayed there on the old wooden table.

The moment that everybody had a bit of energie back, the ground begun to shake and there was a hard cold wind going through the castle. Lucy shivered en leaned against Natsu for warmth, he put his arm around her to keep her warm even Charla and Happy had it cold and cuddled against Wendy. Of course Gray and Erza were used to the cold but it gave a bad feeling that everybody felt. The shaking begun to get worse and the rove crumbled. They al stood and were ready to run to the exit of the castle at that moment the windows shattered and the team was running.

They were almost at the exit but then the horror happened... Lucy got hit on her head with a rock exactly on her blind spot, her sight was already blurred because the blood of the cut above her eyebrow. The blond struggled to run straight but her legs gave up on her and fell on the hard stone floor, Natsu saw this and went back to get her as fast as he can. When he was next to her he saw that she was unconscious, he picked her and with the blond in his arms he ran straight to the exit. He was barely on time, when he was out of the building and a had some space between them the castle broke down till it was a hoop of trash.

The pink looked to his friends if they were safe and they were luckily, but then he looked down to the girl in his arm, blood covered her beautiful face and her prefect skin was bruised, covered with dirt and sweat of the fights they had. He laid her down and Wendy begun to heal her with her little bit of magic power that she had left. Natsu looked at his female partner and then stood and walked a bit away and looked into the dark forest. He didn't want to see her suffer, he wanted to see her smile again, the thing he loved. Erza and Gray walked to him and stood next to him looking to the same side. They booth heard the fire mage mumble something "It's all my fault.." Erza put her hand on his shoulder and spoke even it was almost a whisper: "It's not your fault." Then something happened Erza and Gray didn't expect to happen... A single tear came down his eyes... Gray whispered "Natsu?"

The dragon slayer heard Wendy whisper to Charla "She lost a lot of blood, she must go back to the guild" Natsu stiffed. His hand took Erza's hand of his shoulder and spoke: "I fault my biggest mission.." Erza looked at him with a question in her mind "What mission?" At that moment steam came of his skin and the ground shake a bit. Gray and Erza stepped back and looked at him in shock, Wendy felt it and looked afraid, she knew what was going to happen. The blue haired girl spoke "No.. No! That may not happen!" The two mages next looked if she gone crazy "What's happening Wendy?" Gray spoke. The sky dragon slayer stood up and screamed: "don't come near Natsu! Get back here!" The two mages listened and ran back to her.

Before Gray ran back he saw that that one tear was gone up in steam, he felt the heat, the air around Natsu was dry and breathing got a bit harder. Gray ran back spoke to Wendy: "What's happening? The air surrounding Natsu feels like a sauna!" Wendy looked at him with fear in her eyes "Natsu is mad at himself for not protecting the one" Erza and Gray didn't understand what she said "who or what is 'the one'?" They thought. Happy was looking at his pink haired partner with concern in his eyes and Charla didn't care if she had to stay strong so hided behind Happy. Natsu still looked at the forest but he changed, everybody heard his loud breathing, it didn't sound human at all. The ground underneath him got dry and the trees slowly dried up even some leaf got on fire.

"What's going on? Where is everybody? Why do I lay on the ground? And why is the ground so... Dry?"

The ice mage gasped, the others except Natsu looked at him, Gray pointed at Natsu's arm. Now they all looked in shock "his arm... is..." Spoke Wendy and Erza finished "covered in scales... and he has claws..." A second later it wasn't just his arm, no, it was his whole body that was covered with dark red scales. Natsu looked back with regret and suffer in his eyes and then he looked at Lucy. His friends saw his pain, they looked at him and he spoke: "I'm sorry guys, I failed, I could of saved her, I had to stay next to her." Erza stiffed but Wendy knew she had to do something "Natsu, you didn't do anything wrong, she-" "she is hurt, lost a lot of blood and is unconscious!" Natsu growled, now there were big flames surrounding him, it were thick flames and you barely saw the dragon slayer.

"What's that light?"

Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charla stepped back. Erza went over to Lucy to pick her up but there were flames in a circle around her and keeping everything away like a shield. Erza couldn't get near her and ran back to Gray and asked if he could get her. He and used his ice magic but it was useless, he felt like Juvia, his ice melt immediately and only water was what you saw and that water was a second later changed into just some steam. Gray was now scared 'cause his ice didn't even hit the flames! It was already gone before it could hit, he felt weak and he looked in Natsu's direction. There were only flames and it looked like they were getting bigger.

"My vision is blurred 'cause of the hit, but is that Gray?"

Gray ran away from the flames with great fear in his eyes, the ice mage spoke: "sorry, my magic is useless against this heat." Than the red haired spoke: "Wendy, you know what's going on, what is happening to Natsu? And what mission did he fail?" Wendy looked up with tears in her eyes "Dragon may not fail in protecting their princess." Erza and Gray got it now... Natsu is the draagon... and Lucy is the princess...

"Why are they talking about a fairy tale?"

The flames who were surrounding Natsu slowly fainted and only left a thick smoke. Everybody gasped, there was one thought in all their minds: "that can't be Natsu!"


	2. Chapter 2

A loud roar came from the dark shadow and the smoke slowly disappeared. The scarf of Natsu fell on the ground in front of the Fairy Tail comrades. Gray and Erza were stunned and Wendy fell on the dry floor. They looked up to the gigantic beast in front of them, the beast that's always been called 'Natsu.' Charla hugged Happy and tried to cover her ears, she was scared and tried to escape the world around. Happy saw this and hugged her back. "Natsu... Are you..." Erza spoke "A dragon..? " finished Gray 'cause Erza was to stunned to finish her sentence.

"What is that sound? It sounds like a cry... It hurts my ears" Lucy thought and mumbled: " make it stop, please, stop"

Wendy looked at Lucy who was still in the fire circle "did I imagine that? I heard Lu-" she thought but her thought were cut off 'cause the dragon clapped is wings, his dark red wings, red like blood and the inside of the wings were black. But something was a bit off... his wings were really dark but the tips of the wings are bright yellow. The dragon himself is fully dark red and his eyes, horns and fangs are black.

The dragon 'Natsu' looked down to his friend and he begun to get ready for a fire roar. Erza saw this and got back to the real world. She ran to Wendy who sat on the ground with her tears in her eyes "Natsu-nii" she mumbled, the red haired mage picked her up and ran as far as she could 'cause she knew –even without knowing the whole story- that he was ready to destroy everything around him. Gray took a last look at Lucy, he couldn't get near her so he had no choice but run and find a save place for everybody. Happy looked at Charla, he picked her up and flew away. Charla was shaking in fear and Happy did his best to get her somewhere save, but he was exhausted.

The air was getting black 'cause it was becoming full of soot. The black eyes of the dragon were looking sad and he roared into the direction of his friends. Natsu screamed in his mind that he had to stop this but his feelings, his regret, his suffer was too much to control himself and his nature. The forest was burning, the dark mud rivers through the forest were dried up, the animals were trying to escape the fire but many were too late and they were stuck in the fire. Because of the blast Erza and Gray fell to the ground and Wendy fell next to the red haired women. Luckily they were save 'cause the fire roar didn't come far enough, the air was dry and full with smoke. Erza had a hard time standing up, when she finally found her balance she picked up the little sky dragon slayer and brought her inside of a big cave. Gray stud at that time and saw something falling from the sky. It was familiar blue and had something or someone in his paws... "Happy! Charla!" The ice mage shouted, he knew they wouldn't survive a fall from such height, he ran in the burning forest to save is exceed comrade.

"Why is everything so hot and bright? The heat burns."

The air was hard to breath and Gray was exhausted. He had to watch his step 'cause almost everywhere he stepped there were flames or black pieces trees. He almost fell a couple of times 'cause the smoke was thick and hard to look trough, but he didn't gave up he had to save them. When he finally saw almost hitting the ground in front of him he jumped at them and caught them before they hit the hard dry ground. He heard a roar and he tried to cover their ears. At that moment he felt something fury, it was Happy's paw trying to cover his ear from the painful roar. Gray looked at the blue exceed who smiled a bit, but is wasn't a happy smile, it was a painful one. Gray knew that he suffered seeing his friend like this, it hurts him too and then looked a bit to the left and saw that Charla was fainted. Gray raised himself from the floor and stud. He was still covering their ears and he was going for a run. His eyes were killing him, they hurt so bad because of the smoke and the heat, he knew had to keep them open to find his way in the forest that was black 'cause of all the ash. When he finally reached the cave his legs were starting to give up on him, it took all his power to get in the cave, when he was next to Erza he laid the exceeds next to Wendy and he fell down to his knees.

The red haired mage looked in concern to her exhausted friends, she didn't know what to do. The ground begun to shake and had a rhythm... Footsteps? Footsteps of a massive beast with four legs! "Natsu is coming this way!" She screamed in her mind, she didn't have the power to carry her friends. She had no option but to pray and hope he didn't saw the cave. But then the shaking was getting worse and the roof of the cave was crumbling "no! Not this again!" she whispered and leaned above Wendy to keep her save.

"What are all these sounds?!"

The dragon's breathing was loud and he could let the whole floor shake with just one step. Everything was burning till they were ashes. Natsu couldn't think straight, his heart hurts like hell 'cause of regret for letting his precious some get in critical condition and he knew if he was next to her he could have saved her, but he wasn't there. The red dragon stud in front of the cave and he lifted the roof of the cave and threw all the stone away. He looked down and saw one human stand there with her sword pointing at him. She was exhausted, bruised and burnt she shouted: "I'm ready to protect my friends for anything and I'm ready to fight you if you're going to attack even if I don't want to!" A tear came down her left eye and then the red haired mage laid her free hand on her 'Fairy Tail' spoke: "you too, want to protect everyone, please stop this..."

"I have to get up" She thought and opened her brown eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Erza waited, she wanted to know if he could hear her voice and she looked into his eyes. They were completely black, black as the ashes what were a hour ago a massive forest full of life and living animals. The only emotions she could see were: Anger that was pointed at everything around him and mostly himself and regret of letting Lucy get hurt. The requipt mage was shaking 'because her legs and arm were starting to give up on her, but she needed to stay strong and hold her back straight to protect her friends against 'Natsu' the dragon in front of her. She was as high as his feet and if she had to fight him she would not have the power to make a scratch on him, on his thick red scales. Erza wanted to take a look at her wounded friends, Wendy who was unconscious 'cause she used to much healing magic, Grey was on his knees and didn't even had the power to look up, Charla who was trembling in fear and hided against the blue exceed, Happy was taking care of Charla and he was exhausted and a bit burnt, but she knew if she would look away the dragon would attack. The red haired mage herself was bruised, exhausted and her feet were burnt of the ground underneath her. She didn't care if her feet were killing her she had to stand, she may not give in, she had to keep her ground, she had to fight for the ones dear to her.

The dragon blew some steam out of his nose and lowered his head to the ground with his nose now right in front of Erza. His eyes were looking at her. There ran a chill through her spine of it, those eyes were scary, it looked like you were looking in a black hole. The red dragon growled inside his mouth and he blew some wind at her. Erza was too weak to keep her ground and fell back on the ground. She sat a bit straight but she was still leaning on the dry ground underneath her with her bruised arms. She saw in her eye corner that Grey and Happy were looking at the scene.

Grey was a bit confused seeing the strong mage half beaten. He wanted to help but he didn't had the power, couldn't even lift his head, he turned his head a bit to the left to see the scene and that cost already a lot of his little energy he had left. Happy was sitting right in front of him and was taking care of Charla, he felt her crying and shaking. He didn't want to see Natsu how he looked now, angry, in pain and letting his nature go wild. Grey looked at Wendy who laid next to him. "What's going on, Wendy?" He barely whispered "Why is Natsu like this?" He spoke a little louder "Why is he a dragon?" The ice mage was getting angry 'cause is best friend has turned in to a dragon and he was destroying everything on his path. Wendy opened one eye and mumbled something, but it was too soft to hear. Grey got a bit closer to Wendy and she whispered: "The dragon has lost his treasure ." Grey sat a bit straight again "His treasure… Lucy?" Grey looked in shock, took his last power to look at the dragon. "He blames himself of hurting Lucy?"

* * *

_*Erza and Gray walked to him and stood next to him looking to the same side. They booth heard the fire mage mumble something "It's all my fault.." Erza put her hand on his shoulder and spoke even it was almost a whisper: "It's not your fault." Then something happened Erza and Gray didn't expect to happen... A single tear came down his eyes... Gray whispered "Natsu?"*_

* * *

Remembered that moment, "Natsu it's not your fault…" The ice mage spoke. Erza heard this and see looked if Natsu would react. The dragon took his eyes of the red haired woman and now looked at the exhausted blue haired mage a few meters behind her. He growled at him and still looked mad, no, he looked furious.

"Why is it so dark here?"

The air surrounding the dark red dragon was getting hotter and darker. The air was full of black clouds and sometimes you heard thunder. There was no rain and even there was it would vaporize in a second 'cause of the heat. The forest was completely black of all the ash and it reeked. There were no more animals and the forest was in total silence again, the only sound was a tree falling sometime because the wood was burnt. The ground was dry and full of ash. It was sad, everything was dark, the wood what was feared 'cause of the creatures within and the dangerous paths is now a lifeless place full of ash and the scent of death. The dark castle inside of the forest is now a pill of thrash and the history in the old castle has been destroyed, painting, knight armors, old furniture and the building itself. Nothing is left. The mountains who are surrounding the place have black spots all over them of the ashes that flew up into the air and fell down on the mountains.

The dragons head got a little closer to Grey, but when the dragon wanted to get closer he felt something prick him, it didn't hurt but it was annoying. His head went back in front of Erza who laid her sword next to her. It took a lot of strength to lift her sword but see wanted to protect Grey and the others. The dragon his eyes were looking at the red haired mage and then at her sword. He lifted his paw, picked up her sword between his big nails. Erza looked at his action and knew she didn't have the power to requipt another sword. With his nails he easy snapped the sword and looked back at Erza. The red haired woman's sword snapped and on the exact the same moment her faith did the same.

The dragons nose was right in front of Erza and Erza felt her tears role off her cheek. The only thing what Erza couldn't think of was: "It's over, were gone be killed by one of our closest friends!" At that moment the red haired mage heard steps, small, light steps. Erza looked at the side of the dragons head, a familiar blond walked there.

She laid her hand on the cheek of the dragon and ran her hand on his scales till she was in front of the beast, in front Erza and the others. The girl had brown eyes, blond hair that was covered with dirt and blood. Her light pale skin was covered with bruises, sweat and ash. She looked up into the dragons eyes with no fear for the beast that could kill her with one hit. Her eyes were full with emotions and under her eyes marks of dried tears. She spoke softly "Natsu, please, stop"

It was Lucy…

* * *

**Hey, everybody!**

**I hope you enjoy DT and I'm going to update it again... Tomorrow? I think.**

**-ChrissieV**


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody but Lucy looked in schock, "Lu-Lucy?" Erza spoke, Lucy turned her head a bit to see the red haired woman on the floor in her eyecorner and softly spoke: "Thank you for keeping him busy" she smiled a bit. Lucy turned her eyes back on the dragon that was called 'Natsu.' She cared his nose a bit, she let her hand explore his thick red scales as she locked her eyes into the 'black holes' of Natsu. Even if the eyes were black you could see the shock, even a bit of disbelieve that Lucy was in front of him, standing on her own bruised legs. She had something around her neck, it was Natsu's scarf.

"Shhh… Natsu I'm back, everything is okay" Lucy spoke still caring his nose. It felt like the air was getting his normal temperature back and breathing became much easier. Grey, Happy, even Wendy and Charla were looking at the scene in shock. They could not believe that Lucy –who was terribly wounded- was standing right in front of the dragon in all her might and was caring his scaled nose with her right hand with the 'Fairy Tail' looked down to her hand and spoke with sobs between her words "I.. will.. never.. leave.. your side.. again" she looked up and spoke a little louder "You will never be alone again! I will always be with you!" Lucy toke a deep breath.

"Because… I love you!"

She shouted with tears coming out of her eyes, with one hand she hold on to his scarf that hung around her neck. The dragon was stunned and his eyes got begun to get his normal color again and something unexpected happened. A tear came down his right eye, a dragon tear, nothing was so pure as a tear from one of the most powerful creatures in the whole world. A beast that didn't cry if he had the worst wound in the world what hurts like hell, no, a dragon that can kill everything on his path without regretting it, was crying. Crying 'cause the one he loved still lives and she returned his feelings even if he almost killed their friends. That tear was full of happiness and relief that his beloved still lives. Lucy whispered: "please… Natsu, become you normal self again" Lucy fell to her knees at shouted "please I want to see the Natsu I love again!"

Erza still sat behind Lucy with still tears under her eyes "Natsu you stronger than this, please come back to us!" The red haired mage shouted, the blond had totally forgotten that she was still behind her. "Fire-brain, did you seriously think that Lucy would give up so easily?" Everybody looked at the ice mage. The blond looked back at the dragon who was a bit irritate because of Grey's comment and she spoke: "Natsu, everybody want you back, I want you back" The dragon looked back at the blond in front of his nose. The wind was starting to get stronger.

The wind rounded around him like a shield casting off the outsiders, dust flew around up and surrounded him till the beast wasn't visible anymore, there was only a shadow within the strong screwing wind full of dust and ashes that flew of the grounds underneath the dragon. The shadow within was getting smaller till it was a bit bigger than a normal human height.

Lucy and the others were watching Natsu while the winds were screwing around him. Lucy held his scarf tight. The mages covered their eyes 'cause the dust was now everywhere, but the blond still had her eyes locket on the shadow in front of her. The winds were starting to get less and the dust and ashes were falling back on the dry ground. There was one last blast of wind, that blew all the dust away. This time Lucy had to close her eyes and she tightened her grip on the scarf. Lucy felt a person right in front of her, but it was bigger than a normal human. She lifted her head and looked right into beautiful familiar onyx eyes.

Right in front of her stud Natsu only a bit different than usually. Lucy was stunned she had to look up, of course normally he was already taller than her but now he was a full head taller and he looked different. He had dark red scales all over his skin but not on his chest, he had claws inset of his hand and feet with black large nails and his pink hair got a darker salmon color. But the most striking change were the blood red wings on his back. The inside of the wings were darker than the outside and he still had bright yellow at tips of his wings.

The stared into each other's eyes with disbelieve. They both were frozen on their spots. "Lucy.." The fire mage spoke, "Natsu…you…" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence and she fell on her knees. Natsu looked in shock and picked her up in bridal style. He walked over to Erza "were is Wendy?" The sword mage her condition was way better than from the blond and the red haired woman spoke: "she is in the destroyed cave" she pointed in their direction were the others were. Natsu felt terrible for what he did to his friends and for what he almost did…

He walked with Lucy in his arms over to the others who were shaking a bit. It was getting cold 'cause the sun was behind the black clouds. He looked at his friends in regret for letting them get hurt so badly."It's not your fault" The pink haired looked in shock and looked in the direction of the air mage who spoke "It's your nature to protect the one who's dear to you" Wendy gave him a sweet smile. Natsu looked at her in disbelief, "I will ask again" Grey spoke "Did you really think that Lucy would give up without a fight?" He smiled and looked at him. Natsu felt a hand on his underarm, he looked next to him. Erza stood next to him and he knew she wanted to lay her hand on his shoulder but he was to tall. "Lucy has the strongest will of all of us, she wouldn't give up that easy" she sat smiling a bit.

Natsu smiled at everyone and walked over to Wendy. "Wendy can you heal Lucy?" He sat on his knees next to her still with the unconscious blond in his hands. Wendy looked at her and then at Natsu "She lost a lot of blood she needs to go to Porlyusica and fast" she looked at Natsu with a serious look. The pink nodded and he looked at his friends. And then Grey asked a question that everybody had in their minds: "are you gone stay the way you look now?" Everybody looked at Natsu, wanting to know his answer. "I can switch it on and off" he said with his usual grin. He stud still with the blond in his arm, he felt her hand grab his shirt and he looked down and spoke "trust me you gone be alright." He looked up into the sky full of black clouds, "you better wait till the sky is clear" Charla softly spoke, Natsu was still looking at the sky and spoke: "But Lucy needs to get to the doctor, she may not lose anymore blood and Wendy has no magic power, she exhausted.

Natsu clapped his wings and was ready to fly through the dark cloud full of thunder. He had no time to train his flying…

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Next one will be up tomorrow!**

**-ChrissieV**


	5. Chapter 5

Part IIIII

Natsu took one look behind him, to look at his wounded friends and spoke: "I'll come back with a team to help you guys get back to the guild." Grey grinned "Don't forget it, flam-brain" "I won't, I promise that I will come back as soon as possible, popsicle" Natsu smiled and turned back to the clouds with a worried look on his face. "Please be careful, Natsu-nii" Wendy softly spoke, the pink haired young man nodded and was stud ready to fly. Lucy grabbed with her hand to Natsu's scarf that was still around her neck, at that moment she thought of something. "Natsu! My keys! Damn they must be somewhere around the castle" she spoke with big eyes and a shocked face, Natsu nodded and put up a sprint.

He ran in the direction of the castle "Lucy?" "Yeah, Natsu?" Lucy looked up "I never flown, so I don't really know how to fly…" "WHAT?!" Lucy screamed, she was too tired to smack him in the face(Lucky Natsu xD). Natsu looked down at this partner, grinned and spoke "Shh… Please just trust me." Lucy looked up and her shocked and scared face got preplaced by a sweet smile "alright then."

The dragon boy took a big step and jumped into the air with full force, he opened his wings and floated through the sky. He wasn't high and he noticed that Lucy was light as a fetter, of course, he is in his half dragon form but still she was almost too light to notice. The blond hide herself in his scarf and he looked back in front of him where he saw the fields full of ashes. "Oh yeah, I needed to find your ke-" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence because a thunder right in front him. Lucy squalled 'cause of it and hid herself in his scarf. "Relax, Lucy" Natsu spoke softly, the blond looked up with his scarf a bit above her pale chin. "Laxus gave me a little present when we fought Hades" Natsu had a small smile on his face, but the blond haired mage didn't get it.

"Present?" She asked him with a questioned look. Natsu found flying easier than he thought it would be, he easily got the hang on it. "You see the bright yellow tips o my wings?" The dragon mage asked, the blond just nodded "I can control lighting with it, I'm more than just a fire dragon" he explained, Lucy didn't get if fully but she didn't care, she knew she was safe in Natsu's strong scaled arms.

The other Fairy Tail comrades were sitting around a camp fire that Natsu made. Grey looked next him were Wendy sat, she was shaking. The ice mage was used to the cold so he went a little closer to her, he gave her his jacket and he hugged her. He said something what no one ever expected from him to say: "Natsu-nii, will be back soon" he patted her head. Everyone was surprised even Wendy, after the shock she sweetly smiled and softly spoke "I guess you're right, Grey-nii." The bluenette giggled and Grey chuckled with her. Erza smiled at them, "even if Natsu goes on rampage the guild is getting closer and kinder." She looked next to her and she saw something even more sweet. "Grey! Wendy!" she loudly whispered, they looked at her and she pointed next to her. Grey and Wendy smiled at the scene next to Erza. Charla had fallen in sleep on Happy's belly and Happy himself had fallen alsleep right after that. "aww… How cute, Charla has finally given in to Happy's charms" Wendy giggled and the other awake mages laughed with her, of course not to loud 'cause they didn't want to wake the cute couple.

Natsu was flying over the black ground full of ashes, and he finally reached the castle… Only I don't think you can call it a castle now it's all destroyed and burned. Something with a golden and silver color was sparkling in his dragon eyes. "Luce, your keys!" The blond turned her head to look at the place where his finger was pointing to, and yes, there they were, between rocked, ash, dust and thrash there were her keys. You only saw a small part of the bundle but the lighting made the golden and silver keys light up, just enough for a human eye to see, Natsu saw it easy his eyes were from a dragon and you know the story that the collect valuable stuff like: money, crowns and diamond. And you need a good eye for the black dungeons were people hide them.

The dragon boy landed carefully and the blond kind of jumped out of his arms. She struggled her way through the trash, she needed her keys back, but then she was blocked by a large stone block. The block lays on the belt of the keys. Lucy saw that is was burned. "Maybe that is why they fell of…" She thought will trying to get the block of, but she had not enough power in her arms to lift the heavy rock. She looked down at the block, at that moment a pretty big dark red scaled hand grabbed the block at the broken side of it and lifted it with ease. Lucy looked up and she looked right in the onyx eyes of her teammate Natsu. With a sweet smile to him she said 'Thank you.' She looked down, grabbed her keys and hugged them. She tried to stand up but her legs staid on their spot.

The fire mage saw this and threw the stone block like a Frisbee away. He walked towards the blond and held his hand in front of her. She looked up a bit sadly with a little smile, she took his hand, but when their hands connected she fell to her side. Natsu grabbed her as fast as he could to save her from falling on the hard and still dry ground. He picked her up in bridal style and chuckled a bit and whispered: "Not even enough energy to keep your balance, why didn't you ask me to pick them up for you? Weirdo" She looked a bit irritated by his nickname but then she smiled and spoke: "because I don't want a dragon to steal my treasures." And then she fell asleep.

Natsu looked at his partner and softly spoke: "I don't need treasures when I already have a princess." He laid her keys on her belly and laid her and there to secure them. He looked back at her face, it got more pale then it already was. "Damn! You need a doctor!" He scolded inside and his was ready to go up into the dark sky's again.

"Please, Lucy keep yourself together , don't give in yet!" Our young pink haired dragon mage prayed.


	6. Chapter 6

-The Fairy comrades Guild: Fairy Tail-

Everything was normal and peaceful. Cana was drinking a barrel beer and Macao talked with her while drinking his own glass of beer. Elfman was scouting "MAN!" everywhere and Evergreen was complaining about it. Gajeel was talking about his last mission with Levy listening to his story and Lily just sitting on Levy lap. Yep everything was normal but something miss it... Team Fairy Tail wasn't there, Wendy who was always talked to Romeo, Lucy who was reading a book or talking to her best friend Levy and was complaining about her rent, Natsu and Grey who were eating or fighting and of course Erza who was keeping them from fighting, by scaring there asses off. It was just too peaceful.

Makarov was sitting on a bar stool, looking down at his glass beer on the wooden bar. Mirajane walked over to him while drying a glass "Master, what's the matter?" The old small man looked up to her and spoke with a serious look on his face "I'm worried about my loud brats. " Mirajane loved it that he cared for them like his own children, she thought of what he said and it wasn't weird that he was worried. "Natsu and the others should already be back, it wasn't a hard mission, but it's been already 5 days that they were gone... Lucky that everybody has enough food with them" the white haired mage thought and looked back at her master who was again staring at his beer with a worried face, she knew he was in deep thoughts. "Don't worry too much..." Makarov looked up to the demon mage "they are strong and there thrust and friendship will overcome anything." She smiled at her master, he looked less worried with a trustful little smile on his face and spoke: "if they aren't back within a day I'll sent a team to look for them." The woman smiled softly and spoke words full of hope and thrust: "And Natsu is with them, he would go wild if he lost someone." Makarov looked up with a bit of shocked face "damn, maybe that's that dark magic that I felt since yesterday..." he mumbled.

He jumped off his chair and walked his way to the wooden doors of Fairy Tail and he slammed them open. He look with a shocked and worried face to the sky "Lucy..." he whispered. Mira ran to him and was ready to ask him why he gone to the door, but she saw it already with her mouth hanging open and widened eyes she looked up to the sky. It was full of dark clouds in the direction of their Fairy comrades and there hung a weird scent. "Ash" the master spoke with concur in his voice, Mirajane looked back at Makarov and spoke: "There is something terribly wrong." Makarov was still looking at the sky and nodded at her comment. "We need to scent a tea-!" The white haired mage spoke, but she got cut off by her master "No, it's too dangerous" "What?! They are in danger! We need to help!" Mira shouted, she wanted to help her comrades, her friends for god sake.

Makarov looked strict in her direction "no, I know this scent, it's from Natsu and if we sent a team they will be killed." Mira didn't get it "those dark clouds can never be from Natsu and what do you mean by 'they will be killed'?" "Is there someone in our guild who can defeat a dragon?!" Makarov said with a little anger and Mira looked at him in shock. "What does he mean by a dragon? Nobody in our guild can defeat a dragon... Wendy and Gajeel together aren't strong enough to do it, they need Natsu, but what has Natsu to do with the dark clouds and the ash?" Mira thought.

The people who were in the guild and looked in the direction of the two mages who were arguing. Cana stopped drinking and was carefully listening. She heard Macao mumble Natsu's name and the others, everybody was getting nervous and afraid that something gone terribly wrong.

Makarov got sight of something in his eye corner, he looked back up in the sky and saw a red thing between the dark clouds. "What is...?" he mumbled and then he concentrated a little more and "WHAT?!" Makarov shouted and the whole guild was shocked because of his sudden outburst. The everyone walked in the direction of their small master and the all gasped at what they saw. "I-is t-t-that Natsu-nii?" Romeo stuttered because of the shock and Makarov just nodded still looking at the sight.

Natsu knew had to tell the guild first so that they already could sent a team. Lucy was still asleep in his dark red scaled arm, he had to admit he liked to have the blond in his arms. He saw that the people of the guild already saw him coming out of the clouds, he was happy that he finally had a good sight of where he was flying. He made a sprint straight at the guild. The cold wind blew in his face and he felt Lucy shake 'cause of it. He warmed his arm so she had it less cold and he looked back at the guild. He landed right in front of them and clapped his wings back behind him.

With his onyx eyes he looked at his Fairy comrades who were gasping for air, he had to chuckle a bit because of their shocked faces. He calmly said "Yo" to break the ice. At that moment Romeo ran towards Natsu and shouted "Natsu, you look awesome!" The pink haired mage smiled, but looked than sad when he saw Lucy. Master was about to speak but Natsu was faster "I need a team to help the others and someone needs to take Lucy to Porlyusica and fast!" "But Natsu yo-" Cana spoke, but Natsu looked a bit mad, not at her but at himself and he spoke: "Please Cana, no questions, I'm going to help the others to find my team mates." Cana nodded and walked over to him. She laid her hand on his under arm that holds Lucy and softly spoke while looking at the blond sleeping in his arms: "I will help bringing her to Porlyusica… But you need to promise me that you will explain everything when everybody is save and back at the guild!" Natsu grinned and nodded. He looked up to see the guild "we need to have something to transport them, like a horse and a coach."

Makarov was still in shock to see his loud brat like this and he was serieus… "What the hell happened on that mission?!" He screamed in his mind.

* * *

**I love the reviews you guys gave, thanx!**

**Tomorrow I'll update again.**

**Have you read the latest chapter of FT? I loved it!**

**-ChrissieV**


	7. Chapter 7

Elfman walked toward Natsu and lifted his hand ready to pick her up out of his arms. The pink haired dragon looked at the girl in his arms, he brushed her blond hair out of her face and he smiled a bit, she always looked so beautiful in his eyes. Natsu looked at the man in front of him, Elfman, normally was Natsu way smaller than him but at the moment he was the same height. The fire mage gave the blond girl to Elfman who laid her in his arms. Natsu took one sad look and then walked over to the others.

"I need some transport for the others, who knows the fastest way to get a coach?" Natsu asked with a really serious voice that everybody surprised. "Natsu, with a serious voice? Something terrible happened!" Mirajane thought. "I know where to get a coach!" Levy shouted and ran through the group that stud in front of the guild and now she stud by the side of the fire dragon slayer . "A reading friend of mine has a riding school, I can ask him" she spoke. Natsu just nodded and looked to the guild comrades again "I need someone who can help with first-aid" he spoke, Mira smiled and thought: "this is my chance!" She walked to the front and smiled sweetly "I can help with that." The fire mage nodded and looked to his right where Levy stood and asked: "where is that friend of yours?" "Just outside of the city" she answered while putting her book away.

Natsu sighed and looked up to the sky and softly spoke: "we need to get there as fast as possible" the two women in front of him looked at him confused. He looked at them and smiled "we need to fly." They still looked confused at the dragon boy as he walked towards them. He put his arms around there waist and mumbled some things like: "Lucy is gone kill me if she saw this." Mira and Levy shocked of his sudden action and Natsu just smiled at them softly while spoke: "hold on tight, this is going to be a wild ride." Levy tried to escape but it was impossible to fight against his massive power and the white haired mage who was still stunned of his action gave up the moment that he put his scaled arm around her waist. The pink haired just chuckled at Levy's failed missions to get out of his grip.

Gajeel walked in front of the scene and whispered something only dragon slayers could her with their great ears. Natsu looked a bit startled, the two girls in his arms looked at the pink haired boy who was shocked 'cause of the metal dragon slayer's words. While the black haired dude walked away, Natsu begun to look serous again. "I don't know what's going on with you and the others but if you hurt Levy I will personally say to Lucy why you wanted to kill everybody and why you look like this... And I will shove a metal pillar up your ass!" Natsu clearly heard those words, he wasn't afraid for that last part, the young pink haired mage is really strong now and he knew and felt it himself. But telling Lucy why... Why he rampaged... "Well played Gajeel" the fire mage mumbled, the girls in his arms were totally confused now.

The fire mage clapped his wings and was ready to fly, Levy and Mira made a quick pray to god hoping that everything was going to be fine. Natsu smiled and looked down at them and softly spoke: "don't worry everything is going to be alright." The women looked at him and nodded while smiling.

* * *

I know! It's really short, sorry!

Next time the chapter will be longer.

Damn it, I can't wait till tomorrow.

New Naruto manga chapter, Minatooo!

Write you later, guys!

-ChrissieV

Ps: Don't forget to review :D It's makes me happy when I see someone like my story.


	8. Chapter 8

When Natsu flew away with two screaming women in his arms, the guild just laughed at the scene. The air was lighter but when Natsu, Mirajane and Levy were out of side, some smiles turned into serious faces full of concern. Cana looked back at Lucy who was in Elfman's arms in a quiet sleep, but there was something off. The brown haired mage walked over to the blond and looked a bit closer. She stud straight up again and smiled "what's it, Cana?" The large man asked and Cana looked up so him, she started to grin and she spoke: "She misses Natsu." Elfman looked a bit confused, he looked in his arm at the sleeping blond, then he saw it she was frowning and she looked a bit sad. He chuckled and nodded at the woman in front of him.

Makarov heard their conversation and he smiled a bit. He wasn't the only one he saw someone unexpected chuckle/laugh(which one fits 'Ghihi'?) in his own way. Gajeel heard it two and knew that 'Pinkie' had made the right choice. The old man looked up in the sky, the dark clouds were still there but there were less, he prayed that everything would be okay with 'his children.' He felt a hand on his shoulder, it felt soft and small. He looked at his side and there stud a young boy. "Romeo?" The guild master spoke and he got a smile full of thrust and hope back "everybody will be fine, they have each other." Makarov smiled at the boy and patted his head.

Cana looked up the sky and spoke to Elfman "we need to go now, it's getting dark." The large man just nodded and Cana walked over to the master with strong steps. "We will be back as soon as possible and when we're back I want that the whole story will be told for everyone to know what's happened to Natsu and the others" Makarov sighed at this and nodded at the young woman in front. Cana smiled and walked back at Elfman and the sleeping blond in his arms. When they stud next to each other and a moment later at the blond. "You have to wait a bit, Lucy" the brown haired woman softly spoke and Elfman just smiled a bit.

Makarov looked at their when they walked away, he wanted to know the story so badly but he knew he just has to wait till Natsu and the others are back. "We just have to wait" he softly spoke and the whole guild just nodded at his true words. When they all sat down on their normal places, the just did what they usually do but the was concern for their comrades in the air.

Natsu was flying next to the coach where the two girls were in. He was in deep thought "we have to go faster! There in awful pain and it's all my stupid fault! I'm so stupid to go on rampage and hurt them..." He screamed in his mind and sometimes he shake his head to get that dark thought out of his mind. Mira and Levy looked through the window of the coach, in the direction of their pained friend who was fighting the dark thoughts away so that he could fly straight but it was a bit hopeless.

-Natsu's POV-

'It's all my fault, everybody is hurt and they had burns all over their body's! Erza's feet are destroyed, there were blood marks at the places where she had walked. Wendy had tried to help everybody... Help Lucy, but she had to use all her last bits of magic power to help Lucy to breath and now she needs medical help! Gray has burns all over his body from when he saved Happy and Charla from my terrible flames. Happy took care of Charla 'cause she was in total fear... her body trembled , her eyes were shut when I looked at them, her breathing patron were small and was very fast. It was awful to see someone who is afraid of you, it crushed me to see a friend of me in fear of me.' I looked at the air in front of me, it was getting dark and they were already at the edge of the circle mountains around the destroyed forest. My hands were trembling of the smell of ashes and death...

-Mirajane POV-

I looked at the pink haired boy, his eyes were full regret and fear, but it was hard to see 'cause he tried to hide it and you could see he was in deep thoughts. 'If he wasn't flying I would hug him. He is in so much pain.' The blue haired girl in front of me was also looking in fear and I know why 'if Natsu is in that fear what could of happened in the forest?' I thought to myself. Levy looked straight in my eyes and softly spoke: "The guild is one... I feel pain, regret and sadness. I have to be honest, I afraid of what we're gone see" I looked at my friend in concern and she bowed her head a bit and asked a question I didn't expect "Are you afraid, Mira?" I looked out of the window to see the eyes of Natsu but it was impossible with his pink hair in front of his face, there was dark cold aura surrounding him, of course you couldn't see it but you could feel it. I turned my head back at Levy and stud to get next to her and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and hugged my friend and spoke softly: "I'm afraid too, but we need to believe in our friends will power." I felt Levy give a little cry and nodded.

-Natsu's POV-

'I looked at the scene of the women in the coach trough my hair locks and I have to be honest I loved how the guild mates help each other and comforted each other.' I chuckled a bit and felt a bit better of seeing this, but it was fast over when I saw that we reached the top. I lead the two horses over the mountain and I saw in there steps that they were too afraid of the smell. I sighed and I flew next to the one horse who was scared the most and when I was next to him he became more startled of the flying dragon boy. I reach to his head and I saw the fear in his eyes, it wasn't weird that he was scared of me but I hated the feeling. I laid my hand on his nose and cared the brown horse his head and then went down to his neck. I felt he was relaxing and the other horse relaxed too when he saw the other halve of the duo relax. I flew back next to the coach and saw that Mira and Levy were talking about something serious and I knew what they were talking about.

I sighed and looked at the edge of the mountain path, I knew at the end of it you could see the whole destroyed forest and used to be castle. My hands begun to tremble again at the feeling of seeing my team again.

* * *

**Hey, everybody!**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Well, I'm going off and you guys please review, I love them ^^**

**-ChrissieV**


	9. Chapter 9

The coach stopped at the edge of the mountain where the path goes down. Natsu stud next to the coach and he looked down at his feet, he didn't want to see the lands full of ashes. The pink haired dragon's nose was killing him, the smell full of ash and… Death was disgusting and, of course, a dragon has a strong nose, so for the fire dragon boy was this how hell would smell. Levy and Mirajane stepped out of the coach and walked towards the edge to see the forest the expected, but when they saw it all they just gasped and tried to find a castle but there were only some bricks and trashes on the place of the massive castle. Levy was frozen of the sight and Mira was trembling. Mira looked around and saw that the mountain walls who were pointing at the inside of the circle, were black, full of ash and all what used to be a massive wood was a big pile of ash. 'Everything is burned away' she thought and she looked at Natsu who still looked down at his feet.

The white haired mage knew that she shouldn't ask what happened 'cause that makes things harder for Natsu, he is already depressed. She walked over to Natsu and he looked through his hair up to the woman next to him. She spoke softly and asked: "Where are the others?" Natsu looked up and searched for a broken cave with his onyx eyes. He pointed far in the back of the 'what were' woods. Mirajane nodded and walked over to Levy and tried to un 'freeze' her friend. The blue haired bookworm looked up to the transform mage and she nodded. They walked back to the coach. And Natsu... Natsu bit his bottom lip and took a step on the path that was going down. Natsu saw in his eye corner that the horses took small and careful steps. He walked further and took a big step and he flew again. He made the horses trot so they were faster. It wasn't a dangerous path, it was pretty clean, there were no stone blocks on it... Because when he was a dragon the ground trembled and the bricks fell down of the path... Natsu cursed inside his mouth.

Levy hugged Mira and hid her head in her shoulder, she sobbed a bit for her friends. The white haired mage looked at the fields full of ash and there was a little tear in her eye corner. Natsu flew a bit higher and he knew they have to go faster! He flew to the window of the coach and knocked on the glass, Mira opened it and looked questionably at the fire mage. Natsu spoke with concern in his eyes and words: "give me the food packets, I'm going to the cave already." Mira nodded and poked Levy who almost slept on her shoulder to get the packets next to her. Levy did what she seined and got up to get them. Natsu looked at Levy and saw that she had been crying... Not only Levy but Mirajane too! Natsu felt terrible.

The pink haired boy took the packets who were put in a big bag, in his paw/hand. He flew a little higher and he looked back at the coach were the two women were still in. He sighed and looked back at the cave were he saw his friends a bit, it was too far to see them clear. He it took all courage to fly forward, he knew he had no choice, he wanted to help his friends in need but that 'need' did he cause. He shake his head a bit to get his mind straight and he made more speed by clapping his wings faster. But the fear became more...

-Natsu's POV-

'What if they don't want to see me? What if they hate me?!' I gave myself a bitch clap to get the thought out of my head 'What if they really do? Then I will never sleep at night again! I don't want to lose my friends... What if I already did?' I thought and my hands begun to tremble again. 'No, they wouldn't hate me... Right? I don't know anymore!' My head begun to hurt and I grabbed at my head. But at that moment I let go off the bag. "No!" I shouted and I flew at top speed after the bag.

The bag was so close to my finger tips 'just a little bit further' I thought. I wanted the bag not to fall, 'the supplies in it can save my friends... But will they think of me as friend?' I bit my bottom lip, I slowed down because of the thought. But at the moment I heard something, no, not a voice of outside. In my mind Igneel spoke: "Natsu! The Salamander! Fairy Tail mage!" 'No that can't be Igneel, he isn't here' I thought. "Son of Igneel the fire dragon! Do you think your friends would let you down for this?" I hear him say and I was quiet. I can't answer that question... "Do you think that he friends you grown up with would let you down so easily?!" My eyes shot open "No they wouldn't!" I spoke out lout and I looked at the bag in front me. The floor was closing up on me and before I thought 'I can't make it.' Igneel roared in my mind and spoke "Are you gone let your friends down?!" At that moment I 'woke up.'

Everything became more clear and I doubled my speed. I shot forward and gapped at the bag. I wider my wings as far as I could and made a slashed with all my power and I shot forward, I felt the filthy air around me, on my red scales. I grabbed the bag and before I hit the ground I took a sharp turn to my right. I was just 15 centimetres above the black and dry ground. And it smelled awful! But I did not care, I had the bag and I was flying toward the cave... If you can call it a cave...

I saw my wounded friends and my fear was getting more again... 'No! I had to help them not matter what, I have to help my friends!' I shouted in my mind and I clapped my wings to get faster.

'I will do anything to help them!'

* * *

**I know! It's a short chapter...**

**Next time it will be longer! :3**

**I hope you liked it!**

**And now I'm going to wait for the new FT chapter :D!**

**-ChrissieV**


	10. Chapter 10

-Erza's POV-

We sat together on the dry ground, it was getting colder and darker. We hugged each other for warmth... The warmth of the fire's were fainting and the wind blew the dark ashes against our wounded skin. I felt Wendy shiver and I putted my arms around the small girl. She gladly accepted my warmth and she hid her head in the crook of my neck. I looked at Grey who held the exceed against his chest. He was used to cold weather, but this wind felt weird and it gave a creepy dark feeling. I looked up to the dark sky, the clouds full of ash and smoke slowly disappeared. I sighed and softly whispered: "Nastu please hurry." I looked down and saw that Charla looked at my wounds. She looked worried and she looked up to connect with my eyes with hers. We didn't need to speak we knew that the only option was to wait till Natsu came back. I was about to fell asleep, but something waked me... It was Wendy she ripped her sleeve off and did it around my waist to cover a big cut. She looked up to me and smiled softly. I thanked her and laid her back in the crook off my neck and I tried to let her sleep. I was happy that the blue haired girl waked me, I had to on my guard. I heard a small snore form Grey and I looked at the sighted in front of me. He fell asleep against a stone with the two exceed asleep against his belly. I giggled a bit.

I heard a loud noise from the mountain path side and I looked that direction. The noise was not a explosion or something, no, it was like a loud wing slash and there it was. A red dot begun to get closer and closer. I knew who it was an I knew the pain and hunger would be over soon. I saw the red scaled thing getting near me and the others. A moment later I saw the pink hair clear and he had a large bag with him. He flew right at us, his wings big and I was amassed that he fly with those heavy things. Natsu landed in front of us with a serious face. When he looked at me and Wendy he.. He smiled a bit?

-Natsu POV-

I just couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight in front of me, my teammates were helping each other. It was horrible to see their open wounds and burns, that's why I couldn't keep smiling. I walked towards Erza who was the only one who was awake. I fell to one knee and I patted the little blue haired Wendy, but I did it really careful 'cause it looked like you could break her with just a little power. I heard Erza whisper to Wendy: "wake up wendy, Natsu-nii is here." I saw her big brown eyes slowly open, she was surprised to see me and I just said: "Yo." She got out of the red haired mage her hug and almost jumped at me. I could barely hold my balance 'cause of the sudden action. I chuckled and I felt something wet on my red scales. I looked down and I saw a head full of blue hair cry against my chest. I lifted Wendy's head and brushed her tears away with my finger.

A moment later I heard Grey cough and then spoke with a bit of a teasing voice: "it was about time you came, ash-brain." I growled at him and I laid Wendy back against Erza. I walked back to the large bag, I started my search for food. I found the sandwiches of Mira and I was a bit jealous... The food of Mirajane is always so perfect... 'No this food is for my friends not for me... Damn!' I thought and I gave the sandwiches to everyone but Happy he got fish. When they were all happily eating I sat in front of them waiting for Mira, I'm not good in first-aid and Wendy's hand are full of wounds of using too much sky magic. And Charla... Charla was still shaking a bit and didn't want to loss grip on Happy. I sighed 'cause this was all my stupid fa-.

But Erza was faster than my thought and cut me off. "It's not your fault, stop with repeating that to yourself!" She spoke strict but it felt full of concern. She locked her eyes in mine and said: "we know why it happened, we don't blame you and we never will." "But I-" "we all care for Lucy, but you're not blamed for her wounds... You're the one who saved her.. Like you always save the ones dear to you." I got cut off again, I just nodded and wended my look to the hard floor. Erza still looked at me and then she said something halve giggling, but it was still pretty serious: "we know you see her more than just a good friend... you see her more than family like the guild." I looked up to her in surprise and then I heard Grey laughing. I looked at him dumbfounded and he spoke: "seriously, why are you so surprised? It was sooo obvious." I looked at him if he was crazy and then something happened that I did not expect... Even Wendy softly laughed behind her small hand! I got a bit irritated by the laughing, but when I saw my friends happy I had to chuckle too.

After the laughing there was a silence, not a awkward one, no, a peaceful silence. We just sat for a while till the silence was broken by a loud growl. Everybody looked up in surprise. Then the second growl made it clear where it came from. My stomach, I looked up with pink on my cheek of embarrassment. Wendy stud with small and trembling steps she came closer and she almost fell to her knees I caught her before she fell. We booth sat down again, she sat in front of me and she offered her sandwich halve with a friendly smile. I looked surprised at the little girl in front of me, I was about to reject but at that moment she held the bread with salad and other thing in it in front of my nose. She looked strict at me and I took the bread out of her small hands. I doubted it for a bit but then I got the sweet and delicious smell of the sandwich in my nose. I propped in my mouth and smiled at Wendy to say 'Thank you.'

She smiled back at me, but then she fell forward and I caught her again. I sat her next to me so that she could lean against my shoulder, but before she could I transformed back to my human form. "It's a little softer than scales" I joked a bit, she smiled and laid against me. I just started to eat my sandwich further.

I looked back at the others, they just smiled at the sight. 'Maybe I should trust my friends more... Maybe... But before that I need to get their trust back by helping them back to Fairy Tail... And then I need to face her again... Lucy' I thought and then I felt my eyes starting to water again and I slapped my cheek a bit. 'No, I'm not going to cry again, I want their trust not their pity.' I looked up to the sky and my thoughts went back to the moment with Igneel. 'Why did I heard his voice back then?'

* * *

**Have you guys read the latest FT chapter?!**

**It's soooo awesome,**

**I knew it all the time because of this: manga/fairy-tail/c293/22**

***spoiler***

**Natsu is a dragon! 3**

**But something else important..**

**Did you guys like the new DT chapter?**

**I hope you did ^^**

**-ChrissieV**


	11. Chapter 11

-Erza's POV-

We sat together on the dry ground, it was getting colder and darker. We hugged each other for warmth... The warmth of the fire's were fainting and the wind blew the dark ashes against our wounded skin. I felt Wendy shiver and I putted my arms around the small girl. She gladly accepted my warmth and she hid her head in the crook of my neck. I looked at Grey who held the exceed against his chest. He was used to cold weather, but this wind felt weird and it gave a creepy dark feeling. I looked up to the dark sky, the clouds full of ash and smoke slowly disappeared. I sighed and softly whispered: "Nastu please hurry." I looked down and saw that Charla looked at my wounds. She looked worried and she looked up to connect with my eyes with hers. We didn't need to speak we knew that the only option was to wait till Natsu came back. I was about to fell asleep, but something waked me... It was Wendy she ripped her sleeve off and did it around my waist to cover a big cut. She looked up to me and smiled softly. I thanked her and laid her back in the crook off my neck and I tried to let her sleep. I was happy that the blue haired girl waked me, I had to on my guard. I heard a small snore form Grey and I looked at the sighted in front of me. He fell asleep against a stone with the two exceed asleep against his belly. I giggled a bit.

I heard a loud noise from the mountain path side and I looked that direction. The noise was not a explosion or something, no, it was like a loud wing slash and there it was. A red dot begun to get closer and closer. I knew who it was an I knew the pain and hunger would be over soon. I saw the red scaled thing getting near me and the others. A moment later I saw the pink hair clear and he had a large bag with him. He flew right at us, his wings big and I was amassed that he fly with those heavy things. Natsu landed in front of us with a serious face. When he looked at me and Wendy he.. He smiled a bit?

-Natsu POV-

I just couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight in front of me, my teammates were helping each other. It was horrible to see their open wounds and burns, that's why I couldn't keep smiling. I walked towards Erza who was the only one who was awake. I fell to one knee and I patted the little blue haired Wendy, but I did it really careful 'cause it looked like you could break her with just a little power. I heard Erza whisper to Wendy: "wake up wendy, Natsu-nii is here." I saw her big brown eyes slowly open, she was surprised to see me and I just said: "Yo." She got out of the red haired mage her hug and almost jumped at me. I could barely hold my balance 'cause of the sudden action. I chuckled and I felt something wet on my red scales. I looked down and I saw a head full of blue hair cry against my chest. I lifted Wendy's head and brushed her tears away with my finger.

A moment later I heard Grey cough and then spoke with a bit of a teasing voice: "it was about time you came, ash-brain." I growled at him and I laid Wendy back against Erza. I walked back to the large bag, I started my search for food. I found the sandwiches of Mira and I was a bit jealous... The food of Mirajane is always so perfect... 'No this food is for my friends not for me... Damn!' I thought and I gave the sandwiches to everyone but Happy he got fish. When they were all happily eating I sat in front of them waiting for Mira, I'm not good in first-aid and Wendy's hand are full of wounds of using too much sky magic. And Charla... Charla was still shaking a bit and didn't want to loss grip on Happy. I sighed 'cause this was all my stupid fa-.

But Erza was faster than my thought and cut me off. "It's not your fault, stop with repeating that to yourself!" She spoke strict but it felt full of concern. She locked her eyes in mine and said: "we know why it happened, we don't blame you and we never will." "But I-" "we all care for Lucy, but you're not blamed for her wounds... You're the one who saved her.. Like you always save the ones dear to you." I got cut off again, I just nodded and wended my look to the hard floor. Erza still looked at me and then she said something halve giggling, but it was still pretty serious: "we know you see her more than just a good friend... you see her more than family like the guild." I looked up to her in surprise and then I heard Grey laughing. I looked at him dumbfounded and he spoke: "seriously, why are you so surprised? It was sooo obvious." I looked at him if he was crazy and then something happened that I did not expect... Even Wendy softly laughed behind her small hand! I got a bit irritated by the laughing, but when I saw my friends happy I had to chuckle too.

After the laughing there was a silence, not a awkward one, no, a peaceful silence. We just sat for a while till the silence was broken by a loud growl. Everybody looked up in surprise. Then the second growl made it clear where it came from. My stomach, I looked up with pink on my cheek of embarrassment. Wendy stud with small and trembling steps she came closer and she almost fell to her knees I caught her before she fell. We booth sat down again, she sat in front of me and she offered her sandwich halve with a friendly smile. I looked surprised at the little girl in front of me, I was about to reject but at that moment she held the bread with salad and other thing in it in front of my nose. She looked strict at me and I took the bread out of her small hands. I doubted it for a bit but then I got the sweet and delicious smell of the sandwich in my nose. I propped in my mouth and smiled at Wendy to say 'Thank you.'

She smiled back at me, but then she fell forward and I caught her again. I sat her next to me so that she could lean against my shoulder, but before she could I transformed back to my human form. "It's a little softer than scales" I joked a bit, she smiled and laid against me. I just started to eat my sandwich further.

I looked back at the others, they just smiled at the sight. 'Maybe I should trust my friends more... Maybe... But before that I need to get their trust back by helping them back to Fairy Tail... And then I need to face her again... Lucy' I thought and then I felt my eyes starting to water again and I slapped my cheek a bit. 'No, I'm not going to cry again, I want their trust not their pity.' I looked up to the sky and my thoughts went back to the moment with Igneel. 'Why did I heard his voice back then?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys!**

**Here the last chapter of DT!**  
**I hope you will like it!**

**My next fanfic will be next week, I think...**

* * *

Everybody was busy with helping their wounded comrades, while the did that Natsu watched the sight and he loved to see his friends helping each other, it gave him a peaceful and happy feeling. The fire dragon slayer stud next to the coach and he saw that he was higher than it. He transformed back to his human form and sighed. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought and looked up the light blue sky that always amazed him, it was so full of peace and freedom. But he knew that it could chance within a minute to a dark and fearful sky that could easily vanish your smile.

Someone's hand waked him from his daydream, the pink haired boy blinked a couple of times and searched for the person who owned the small and strong hand. "Cana?" Natsu asked, she smiled and spoke: "you still need to tell us something." The boy -or you could call it a man already- just nodded, she walked away so Natsu could take his time. The dragon man took one look at the sky and a moment later he found himself walking toward the guild he loved, Fairy Tail.

He saw that almost the whole guild was inside because there was nobody outside anymore. He got nervous, but he had to do this and striated back ready to go in battle... Of course it wasn't a battle but he was just really nervous. He was in front of the closed doors and sighed again. He heard people inside and some of them were laughing some were whispering, it sounded... Homey. He liked it 'cause Fairy Tail was always a kind of home for him, it was a place where he wasn't alone. Sure he had Happy, but before Happy his house was empty and lonely.

He was about to open the massive doors of the guild, but he froze of something in his mind. "If Cana is here... Than is Lucy here too!" whispered screamed for himself, his mind flipped and was his nervous were getting more and more by each second that lasted. Natsu hands went in his hair, his mind hurt his head and hi felt sweat drip at the side of his head. 'Natsu!' The dragon boy froze and looked in fast moved around him, he saw no one and mumbled: "my ears are playing tricks on me." 'Nope, they don't' he heard. "Who?!" Natsu was getting really irritated, 'If you calm down you will know who I am, you never lost your temper' The last part was a little irritated mumble. The pink haired boy calmed down and at the same moment he knew who was talking in his mind.

'Igneel?!' he spoke in his mind

'The one and only, okay now you have to lis-' 'Where are you? Why did you leave me? Why are all the dragons gone? Why are you in my mind?!...' Igneel got cut off by Natsu and sighed he just had to what till his question list was worn out.

We there was finally a little moment that Natsu didn't talk Igneel took his chance. 'Natsu, you need to lisen to me, I can't tell you what exactly happened to us dragons, but you need to trust your friends and tell them what happened, I knew this boy looked down to his feed and sighed like for the mullioned time. 'I knew this would happen and I know it's hard, but you friends won't stop asking for a explanation and that girl of yours will be curious too… What was her name again? Luigi? Ow yeah! Lucy!' Nastu had to blush of her name and the comment. 'Your mind is really full of her, but you don't have to be ashamed it complete –nature-' Natsu got a bit sad of the word: Nature. He thought back to the moment when he was dragon and even Igneel felt his pain. Igneel spoke with clear and honest word: 'you have seen that your friends aren't mad or anything like that, they're are happy that everybody is safe and sound, they understand that you are in pain and that's what worries them.'

'So, Ignore your pain, I know it's hard, but don't let that pain ruin your life and be your happy self again! Your friends don't want to see the sad Natsu, they want to see the happy and carefree Natsu that everybody knows, that the guild knows, that I know, that... Lucy knows!'

The dragon boy was shocked of the speech and he knew he had to do this, not only for himself, but too for his friends and comrades thrust. He opened the door and was speechless of what happened.

His friends were al smiling at him and he saw someone run towards him, it was Romeo and he hugged Natsu with all his might. The pink haired mage cared his head and smiled his famous smile. A moment later he heard small steps he looked up and before he saw who it was he felt a little girl hug him too, Wendy. He hugged them back and when they let him go. He walked toward the where he sees Erza, Grey, Levy and all the others.

-Natsu's POV-

When they opened the circle I saw they person who I was the most afraid to see and at the same time the person I needed the most. It was Lucy. She was laughing because of Juvia's reaction on his wounds. The water mage was hugging Grey and crying from happiness that he was safe, Grey himself was a bit embarrassed, he even had to blush a bit at her actions, but everybody knew he liked the hug.

A moment later I heard my name, I and everybody looked up, while looked toward the one who said my name everybody looked at me and it gave me a nervous feeling. Erza was the one who spoke my name, "you still need to tell us a story" with a serious but caring she spoke to me. I just nodded and I went to sit on the table next to the group.

Just a second later everybody was quiet and Lucy, she sat in front of me, she had bandage around her head and some other places on her hurt body. Everybody was in a circle around me. At first I didn't dare to say one word, my head got heavy and I looked at my feet. But a moment later I felt a hand on my shoulder, a hand that I remembered form my first day on Fairy Tail, it was Makarov who sat on the table next to me. I looked at him and he just gave me a smile. He knew it was hard for me even if he didn't know the story.

_The was a peaceful silence that filled the whole guild and I had to break it with the story of my past. I took a deep breath and started: "I always said that I didn't know anything of my parents..." I took all of my power and I went further: "That was a lie, I knew about my mother, she was sick while she had me in her belly and my father was nowhere near her. She was alone in the house where I life now, when I was born she was getting more sick because that took a lot of energy." I knew everybody was watching me, but I thought of Igneel, he was right cannot stop here. "She was really poor but there was another problem that almost broke her, I was sick when I was a week old, she cried her heart out because she didn't had the money to pay a doctor. At that moment she heard weird sound outside of the house she walked out and she saw something weird in the woods. She took me with her 'cause she didn't to leave me. When she was deep in the woods, she saw something that almost nobody had seen, it was a beast with red scales and yellow/orange within the wings. She wanted to get a bit closer, it was hard for her to make no noise, but she stepped on a twig and it made a cracking sound. The beast that was called a dragon looked at her, at first see was terrified, but she got more relaxed when she saw no anger. She tried to keep her cool and talk to him: "hel-llo?" she spoke with a weak voice. "Who are you? Why did you spy on me?" His was a bit irritated, my mother looked in shock 'cause he talked back to her." I looked up a bit and trough my hair, I could see that Lucy was really curious and I had to chuckle a bit at her face. "She walked up to the dragon and she already felt the heat around her, she spoke to him: "I'm Minori and this is Natsu" and she showed me to him, he looked at me and I know he was curious" I told and I had to laugh a bit. ""I wasn't spying, sorry that I bothered you, I just thought... Nevermind" she spoke and she was about to walk away, the dragon sighed and spoke: "What did you want to ask me? I'm a dragon aren't afraid?" She turned her head back to him and just smiled. He was shocked and looked at my mother with his jaw almost falling on the ground. He tilled his arm so he could grab the woman and sat her back in front of him. "You still didn't answer my question.." she looked confused at him. "What did you want to ask me?"" I looked around me to see who was surrounding me, almost the whole guild! I looked back to the ground. "My mother held me out towards the dragon and spoke: "can you safe Natsu?" The dragon looked surprised and then he saw the woman clear, she was tired, she was sick and she was starving, but she didn't ask anything for herself, no she asked to safe her child. "Yes, I can, but what about you?" The dragon asked, my mother smiled at him and spoke: "If Natsu is safe, then I while be just fine."" I felt my body tremble and I begun to miss my mother. Everybody just waited till I finished my story. When I felt a little better started again: "My mother left me with the dragon, she walked away with soft steps and before she left within the woods she asked something: "What's your name?" The dragon looked at her and spoke: "Igneel.""_

"My mother left, Igneel knew how to safe me... He gave me a big part of his magic power... You could say I'm a 'Halve Dragon'" I spoke softly. "You see I survived, but it gave me a dragon nature too and when I saw Lucy get badly hurt my heart was broken and my other nature took over" I hid my face in my hands and spoke with full regret in my words: "I'm so sorry!" I was heart hurt like hell and I felt my whole body tremble. A moment later I felt hand who cared my back and someone's body hugged me, I smelled a familiar scents. "Lucy?" I whispered.

Lucy sat next to me on the table and hid her head in my neck, she was crying? "You have nothing to be sorry about, nobody is mad and..." She came out of my neck and looked me straight in the eyes. "Halve dragon or not, this doesn't chance who you are, you are Natsu Dragneel Fairy Tail mage!" I couldn't help myself and I let a tear roll out of the corner of my eyes.

I leaned forward and I kissed the woman I love, the woman I want to share my life with, my mate. Lucy didn't back off, only froze for a second, just a moment later she deepened the kiss and she put her arms around my neck. I heard everybody cheer, clap and some 'awww's.'

When we stopped, Lucy and I just looked in each other's eyes and we booth just smiled. "I love you too, Lucy" I just whispered. One thought was in my head.

"Everything will be fine, thanks to my friends."

* * *

Did you like it?

Well, I had fun writing the story.

And then again... Thanx for all you lovely review!

-ChrissieV


End file.
